The Pawn's Knight
by Mystery-fanatic9870
Summary: An episode. Includes the cliffhanger. May be a bit OCC.
1. Prolouge

Sherlock's Gun ,aimed at the ground, was poised and ready to fire. John watsons gaze flashed between the gun and the docile bomb is was pointed at. Jim Moriarty, the crazy phychopath who had managed to get them into this situation, laughed lightly and with malice. "Shoot and we all go up." He sang murderosly. The guns angle changes, pointing at Jim's face. "Of course, you do remember the rifles Don't you Holmes? Surely you must Mr. Watson." John stared at the consulting criminal stedaly. He was no damsel in distress. The army doctor slid up the wall, prepared to run at any time. "John, I should probibly tell you know that this is your gun." John glared at his friend. "You don't know how badly I want to hit you. And don't you say a word." John snapped at Moriarty. Sherlock peered at the red dots dancing across Watson's chest, and a large smile found its way onto the consulting detectives face. He chuckled softly, resembling Moriarty's constant giggle. John's facial expression changed from fear and anger to "Oh dear god. He's gone insane". "There aren't any, are there? No rifles, no guns, just meesly lasers used to entertain a cat." Sherlock muttered.

Moriarty sneered. Sherlock had figured it out. "Well, Aren't You Smart?" He put his hands on his hips, moving them from one side to the other with each word.

"All a big bluff." Sherlock responded, the smile still lingering on his face. John calmed down a bit, knowing there was no thret of a sniper shooting him.

"Nothing there at all." Moriarty regained his compsure and straighend, removing his hands.

Gunshot. Moriarty crumpled to the ground. John's gun, still fully loaded. "I didn't shoot that." Sherlock tossed the gun to John, who inspected it. "Sherlock"

"What is it John?"

"Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"That would be the sensible thing to do yes."

John Watson leaped up and scrambled out of the pool complex, with Sherlock close behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"I just can't figure out a word to describe this case!" John Watson sat in front of his computer screen, frustration overpowering the quiet air in the flat. "It was exciting, Enticing," Sherlock looked up and stopped picking his nails. "It was a great game." Watson began typing with a new-found inspiration. "Wait, that was a GAME for you?"

"This surprises you?" John smiled. "It doesn't."

Mrs. Hudson knocked on the open door, then walked into the room. "Sherlock, Though you might like this, Its on the telly, Chanel 42." Watson picked up the remote and turned on the T.V, a curios look crossing his face. "Two nights ago, a simple Wednesday, a gruesome event took place on Lernon ST. Mr. Maximus Doyle, the CEO of a major toy company was found dead with an arrow through his chest by 3 children Who had gone to explore. They immediately reported him to the police who later identified him as Mr. Doyle. Later on we have the footage of the interview with detective inspector lestr-" Sherlock got up and turned off the television. "Seems the detective inspector is here now." The door clicked open, followed by the sound of footsteps on a wooden surface. "Sherlock, we need your help." DI Lestrade's voice was exasperated and teeming with stress. "Anderson quit and these arrow murders are tougher then stone. If this keeps up I'm going to go insane!" Sherlock sat back down. "Seems like Anderson did the yard a favor." The Inspector ignored the snide comment. "So you help then?" "Of course I wi-" A glimmer of doubt on the consulting detectives face disturbed Watson. "Sherlock, are you OK?" "Yea, I'll help. You said these. Where's the second one?" He asked. Lestrade wasn't shocked. this was normal now." At that school building where we caught the serial killer with the pills. The most recent at the swimming pool. The one you were at the other day." The sociopath and the doctor sat in silent shock. John got up and shut his laptop. "4 murders in 2 days. Well Sherlock, you were complaining about being bored." Sherlock stood up and headed for the door. He whisked his coat over his shoulders and tied his blue scarf 'round his neck. Lestrade walked down the stairs and hailed a cab with Sherlock and John close behind. "Northumberland Street." Sherlock barked. "Northumberland street?" Watson quizzed. Lestrade gave the same look. "I thought we'd stop for lunch."


End file.
